1. Field
This invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly to message services in a multiple communication modes environment.
2. Background
Various communication systems operating according to different communication protocols provide for communication of messages. Generally, communication of messages are provided through multiple message services. One of the message services is the short message service (SMS). The SMS is a wireless message service that provides a medium for communication of alphanumeric messages of limited size. The communication of SMS messages may be between mobile devices, or a mobile device and a wireless network. The SMS may be used for a variety of communication services such as electronic mail, paging, facsimile, voice mail, or Internet access. The SMS is available in communication systems operating in accordance with the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) standard, and code division multiple access (CDMA) standards, such as CDMA1X, CDMA2000, and WCDMA. The standards may include a specific set of protocols for communication of data which can be used for conveying SMS messages. Such specific protocols include the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) and the Universal Mobile Telecommunications Service (UMTS).
Another type of message services is the enhanced message service (EMS.) The EMS allows users of EMS-compliant mobile devices to send and receive text, melodies, pictures, and simple sounds and animations, or a combination thereof. The EMS is also supported by a number of communication standards. One more type of message services is multi-media messaging service (MMS). The MMS enables messages containing rich multimedia content to be exchanged over a wireless network. The MMS content can include any combination of images, animation, audio, video, and text. The MMS is supported by a number of communication standards.
A mobile device having multiple communication modes may support messaging operations according to more than one wireless standard. Therefore, the mobile device may be a multi-mode wireless device (MWD). The MWD allows a user to send and receive voice and data over multiple wireless networks, each operating in accordance with a communication standard. The communication modes include, without limitation, operations in CDMA or GSM based systems, or GSM-based derivatives such as GPRS or UMTS. Other CDMA-based systems are also included, such as CDMA1X, CDMA2000, etc. The MWDs are generally compatible with the SMS, EMS, and MMS for each communication mode for sending and receiving messages.
Each message service has a unique format and protocol for sending and receiving messages. Further, similar message services differ among communication modes in their format and protocol, and may be incompatible with each other. To perform messaging, a user of a conventional MWD must first know which wireless communication mode is available or is currently being used, and then select an appropriate message service for the message in order to send the content. Then, the user must manually select an application that is individually suited for the appropriate message service.
There is therefore a need in the art for a method and apparatus for standardized messaging and automatic selection of a message service based on the contents of the message and an available communication mode.